A Life Turned Upside Down
by unbrroken
Summary: Gabriella has suffered four months straight from her grandpa's death. She has taken a whole new personality no one is fond of. What happens when a blue-eyed boy comes along. Will she be back to who she used to be? Find out! Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

_Buzz…Buzz…Buzz._

Gabriella woke up once again very rapidly with tears in her eyes. Ever since her grandpa died four months ago she couldn't stop having dreams of him. She regrets many things. For instance having a fight with her dad for two long years which caused her not to see her grandpa. She rose out of bed, turned her iPod up so her grandma couldn't disturb. She hated any type of eye contact or even speaking to someone. Ever since four months ago, she avoids that as much as she possibly can. Her iPod is on shuffle and the song "Breathe" by Taylor Swift played. Not a surprise for her, she always listens to it every morning. Its like she has her own tradition going on.

She grabs her black sweatpants with a plain white t-shirt and puts it on. Once she has her tennis shoes on she walks to her closet to grab her black sweatshirt. Once she reaches to the bathroom she doesn't even want to make eye contact with herself by the mirror. She grabs her long curly black hair and ties it into a quick ponytail. That has been her style these past months. Once grabbing her backpack and puts on her hoodie she leaves for school. She feels safe having her hoodie on so not many people can see what a wreck she really is. Ever since the day her grandpa passed she decided not to make friends and not to care for people. That way her heart won't break again, and she won't suffer as much as she does. Although, she hates her dad at the moment. He's been worried for her.. So, he sent her to this club for the "Lost Loved Ones".

"Gay..," she says thinking about that club. Once she gets to her locker someone as usual always pops out of nowhere.

"Gabby!" Taylor, she's Gabriella's best friend. Sometimes, Gabriella wonders how they're still best friends by the way she acts around..everyone.

"Hi." Gabby replies.

"So, you look stunning today. Sarcasm added, you know."

"Yeah.. Whatever."

"No, Gabby. Not whatever. Its been four months. Stop torturing yourself! He'd want you to be happy.. And seeing you like this he would be extremely sad. Have you ever thought about that?" She wasn't thinking of replying, but she kept going after the long pause. "We all want you happy! We all care for you, that's why your dad made you join that club!"

"Mhm. See you in English class." As Gabriella shut her locker hard, clearly she was mad. Taylor kept thinking how can she just say that after what she just said?

Gabriella's favorite class used to be English. Now she doesn't even care. Her grades went horrible. She used to get A's and B's. Now she flunks almost every class. She has never been a talkative type. Everyone at school used to ignore her, and she had this feeling they always made fun of her behind her back. The truth is, she wasn't that confident about herself. Her self-esteem lowered when her grandpa died. Now everyone feels bad for her of how she's torturing herself.

If you knew her before these 4 months she would be happy, not cared what people thought, she would put on make-up and be late to first period because she couldn't decide what to wear in the morning.

From everything that goes around her, she has always been the good girl. She does what she's told even though she might not like it. It's just that big hole in her chest that's making her suffer. Gabriella has gone through many death's but none of them struck them this hard like her grandpa's did. After school ended she decided to keep her good girl reputation and go to that stupid club. She managed a deep sigh as she walked through the doors. "Here I go.." she muttered to herself. From her mom's side her uncle is a psychologist so she knows exactly how this works. She doesn't need it in her opinion, but her dad is basically forcing her. Oh well. As she faces the classroom she has to pull back some of her hair so she can see better. Everyone is staring back at her. It's like a usual thing for her, since now she's known as the mysterious invisible girl around campus.

She takes a seat at that empty seat. Kelsi starts the session. "Thanks for coming today! Well, as you can all see we have a new member, Gabriella." Gabriella turned her attention to Kelsi. She was nice energetic, and a social butterfly. "Thanks for joining us today," Kelsi said. Gabriella just nodded. "Anyway, would you like to come up and tell us a little story why you're here?" Everyone else nodded in agreement, they wanted to know more of this mysterious girl they always see, but don't really know what's going on. Gabriella just glared at Kelsi, if looks can kill then Kelsi would have been dead by now. "Uh.. Nevermind." Said Kelsi. For half an hour people kept telling their stories. From what she heard her problem seemed to be less in a way. It made her think why was she suffering if other people probably had it worse then her. But then again her problem comes more emotional then anyone else's. This red-head girl lost her parents a year ago in a fire - very much tragic. Many teenagers there told their story and how they feel about it, and people will cooperate by saying stuff to them. Gabriella wasn't new at this. It's the same old group counseling. People can relate, you just have to let go. Which that has been Gabby's struggle for 4 months. "Gabriella, why are you here?" the red-head girl asked. The bell rang. That was a lifesaver for Gabriella. "My dad told me to." Is all she said as she was heading out the door. Nobody really understood her, not even her best friend Taylor. There was only one person who would. She basically ran until she came up to this house.. It wasn't her dad's though. She knocked waiting for an answer without any patience. Once the door opened she saw a blonde girl standing at the door, Mikaela.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is really short, I'm just explaining how Gabriella is on most of her days. It's a pretty sad story, but its still Troyella! :D So watch out for that. Anyway, hm.. who is Mikaela exactly? Let's find out in Chapter 2! :) Please review! This is like the first story I'm really committed to. Because this is kind of based on a true story, kinda!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I'm back! A friend of mine told me I should continue this story so here I am. It's kind of boring, but I promise Ch. 3 will get better! Troy is gonna come in the picture, yay! :) Well enjoy, and review xo

* * *

**

Once Gabriella saw those sparkling green eyes she felt relief for once. They know each other for a year. Even though they don't know each other for long, Gabriella seems to trust her with the most important topic. Maybe because both of them have that topic in common.

"Gabby! What are you doing here? Come in!" Mikaela made a gesture with her hand for her to come in. As she stepped inside she could feel the warmth of her house. Mikaela is from Georgia before they met. So, naturally, Mikaela's family is very southern, and so is their house. She also has this country accent, that Mikaela hates, but Gabriella loves.

"Let's go to my room, okay?" She just slightly nodded. As Gabriella passed by she saw her friend's parents. Mikaela explained Gabby was going to stay for a while. Once they walked upstairs, and went into her room she shut her door, turned around and saw Gabriella sitting in her bed.

"I-I'm sorry for not calling you… I just… you're the only one who understands." Gabriella stated, it sounded almost a whisper.

"You're welcome here any time, you don't have to call me. Besides, we go to separate schools so I can't see you every day." Mikaela stated, as she sat down next to Gabriella. Silence hit both of them. Not Mikaela, or Gabriella talked for a while. Mikaela took Gabreilla's hand to try and comfort her. After a long minute Mikaela decides to break the silence. "What's up, Gabby? Talk to me."

Gabriella knew exactly what Mikaela wanted to hear. She wanted to know the reason why she came here unexpectedly. She knew Gabriella didn't come just for a visit, to catch up. Well, yes, catch up, but not the grateful way. She just didn't know how to start. It didn't matter that she trusted her blonde friend. She still struggles to tell anyone her problems. Sometimes when she talks about it, Mikaela thinks she has speaking problems because she starts stuttering a lot.

"School is getting so much harder… A-and its not about the subjects." Gabriella said simply.

"Of course it's going to be difficult. Like I said, the first year is always the hardest. I would know. You should try not showing how vulnerable you really are though. Some people are cruel enough to take advantage of your vulnerability. It's better, at least in my case, to show them that you're the baddest bitch. That you shouldn't be messed with."

Gabriella smiled for the first time that day. "I'm not being bullied, silly."

"Then what's going on?" Mikaela asked.

"Kaela," That's the nickname Gabby gave her trustworthy friend. "people at school, like Taylor especially, don't understand my pain. They just don't. I'm getting tired of it. They think it was just," Gabriella paused for a long time. She struggled to say what she needed to say. Mikaela was patient and waited until she finished what she was saying. "…It was just a simple d-death." Gabriella's eyes started to get watery. " Every one thinks my pain is because I lost someone I love and care about very much. T-they don't understand my other pain. The hatred I have, the guilt, and the thought that I could have done something to stop it. Even though that's impossible, I know." Gabriella sighed in frustration. In her mind, she wished people would understand and leave her alone to her coping.

"You always cared what people think, don't you? Well, you shouldn't. Just care about you. Okay? I know you might feel alone at school, but you always got me."

Gabriella didn't say anything because she was right. "Come on, lets go watch a movie or something." Kaela wanted her to cheer up, its only been four months, but she needs to learn to let go. Kaela is afraid to tell her that, though.

"No thanks, I got to go anyway. My grandma is probably worried by now because I'm not home yet." she reached her pocket and saw two missed calls from her grandma. "Shit," she said under her breath.

"Oh, come on! Your grandma will be happy your with me though." She was right, Mikaela was loved by her grandma. Except that her grandma loves everyone.

"Yeah, but my dad might get into his bi-polar mood, and I cannot handle that. God, I miss my mom…" She trailed off, thinking about her mother. They're best friends, almost. She had to move to her dad's because their parents are divorced.

"She'll get better soon, Gabby. I know she will. She's getting treatment."

"But I want to be with her right now! I can't handle being away from her!" Tears were falling from her chocolate brown eyes. "I want to help her get better."

"Look, you can't go there, not now. You can soon. Your mom would want you to stay with your dad."

Gabriella sighed with frustration. "No. She. Wouldn't. My dad is bi-polar, and my mom sure as hell doesn't like the idea of me dealing with my dad's anger issues."

"You will see her soon, I can promise you that." Mikaela said simply as she ran to hug Gabriella tight. Gabby hugged her back and they stayed there for a while. After a while of hugging Gabriella said goodbye to her friend and left to her grandma's house.

As she walked home she thought about her grandpa. She thought back when she was a little kid. When her mom lived with her. She would take her to her dad's house. She would run up to her grandma and hug her. Grandpa was always in his room. Singing, praying, and playing his instruments. When Gabriella entered his room, he smelled like instrument to her. Because he was in his room as much time as he possibly could. She remembered how he would see her and hug her really tight. Gabriella could feel his breath on her ear. "Gabriella! You came! I pray for you everyday, you know." Is what he would say all the time. Gabriella's eyes were red, she stopped thinking about that.

"Gabriella! Where the hell have you been?" A voice yelled. It was her dad.

Gabriella wasn't in the mood to talk to her dad. She walked past him and said, "I was at Kaela's, geez take a chill pill or something."

Her dad said something but she didn't bother. During dinner her grandma asked her how the club went.

"It's okay." Gabriella replied. Her grandma was shocked though. She never heard her speak in a while. She should know better then that though. Because every time she visits Mikaela she's a bit more talkative.

"Well, I should make you visit Kaela more often." Her dad said simply.

Gabriella didn't say anything. She started thinking of that stupid club, to try and skip because Gabriella didn't tell anyone. But what if you can't keep everything inside all the time…? Gabriella will have to find out sooner or later. And with that thought, she left the dining room and went to sleep.


End file.
